


Reflex

by Phantomtype



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M, baby's first inazuma fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomtype/pseuds/Phantomtype
Summary: Sein's body acts without them telling it to.
Relationships: Desuta/Sein (Inazuma Eleven)
Kudos: 3





	Reflex

**Author's Note:**

> wrow my first inazuma fanfic and it's desein. who woulda thunk it
> 
> just a note, i use they/them pronouns for sein! so hopefully that won't get confusing :]
> 
> anyway enjoy this short drabble

It wasn't voluntary.

The way they moved so desperately to keep Desuta from leaving was...not planned. Sein hadn't meant to move at all; they'd fully intended to let him just leave without a hitch.

But…

The angel hesitantly looked down at their hand, which was firmly grasping the other's wrist. When they looked back up, their eyes met with the demon's piercing, forest green gaze. He was...confused, to say the least.

"... What are you doing?"

Sein blinked. They quickly released Desuta's wrist with only a slight bit of hesitation, backing away a few steps.

Desuta furrowed his brow at them. "I thought you  _ wanted _ me to go back to Hell. What's your deal now?"

"I…" Sein shook their head. "Nothing. You may leave."  _ Was that what they really wanted after all? _

Desuta eyed them for a moment as if he was searching for something more to their words...but he eventually scoffed, flapped his wings once, and then finally turned to leave again. He wasn't stopped this time.

As Sein was left alone once more, they looked down to their hand. Why had they stopped him the first time?

More importantly, why did they want to stop him the time after that?

The angel turned and began to walk away as well. They had to think.

However, they had a feeling next time wouldn't be involuntary.


End file.
